


New Beginnings

by Nexus_vortex



Series: chronicles of the v.o.i.d [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexus_vortex/pseuds/Nexus_vortex
Summary: four years after the events of "Nobody Knows" corey finds himself on the east coast in backwoods west Virginia, with an old group of friends that are more than happy to see him, but will they find out corey's secrets before it comes to haunt them all?
Series: chronicles of the v.o.i.d [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056005
Kudos: 1





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chapter of a reboot series, so apologizes for a short chapter to start us off, but they will increase in length as the story progresses!

The drive from the night before was long, and took two whole days to drive him to backwoods, a small town of only five thousand people and only twenty miles away from flatwoods. Corey had awoken from the couch he had crashed on with a jolt as he gripped his bearing while taking in his surroundings. The first thing he saw was the medium sized hd television that sat square in a bookcase tv set hybrid, rows of video games and a few consoles sat on the shelves, as well as some figures of pop culture characters. The second thing that came to his vision was that a figure had sat on the couch next to him with headphones on as he was scrolling through his phone and one hand and holding a cup of something warm in another.   
  
“Hey-” Corey had begun to talk, but grimaced at how rough his voice had sounded as he spoke, causing him to stop before clearing his throat and trying again. “Hey, could i get some...water?” he asked as the stranger looked up at him, a small smile formed on his face as he nodded and got up, leaving the room as Corey had sat up and looked around some more, seeing the wood paneling as well as a computer satchel and camera bag were slumped over and resting by the other couch with both flaps opened. Corey swung his legs over to get up when he felt the small resistance of a hiking backpack hit his shoes.  _ “Shoes, had i fallen asleep fully dressed?”  _ Corey had thought to himself as he looked down at his chest and legs. Corey had indeed been sleeping in his clothes, a ripped set of jeans with ankle high socks and brown boots that were covered in dried mud and a faint reddish brown residue that he couldn’t identify, travelling further up he was wearing a purple plaid button up shirt with distinct tears that would leave anyone to believe he had survived an animal attack, worn over it was a dark tan trench coat with sleeves that stopped just below the elbows, the coast itself was speckled with the same reddish substance that covered his boots, along with a patch on his left sleeve that had the symbol of an unknown dark creature wearing a horned skull and another laceration that was parallel to his button up shirt.   
  


_ “What happened to me….and what happened to-” _   
  
“Here you go Corey, sorry for making ya wait” a voice brought the young adult out of his thoughts as he looked up to see the stranger holding out a mug for him to use. he reluctantly took it and took a sip, letting the liquid re moisturize his mouth and throat before setting it to the side to look to the man. “Thank you, uh-” “oh shit, Andy said that might have happened, you were pretty shook last night, its Nathan, im Andy's younger cousin” he smiled as the two looked at each other before Nathan broke the stare by taking out his phone and looking back at it as Corey was left alone again with his thoughts. 

_ “Nathan…..Andy, that name i remember but, why am i still here” _   
“Why am i here?” Corey had said out loud, surprised when Nathan had given a response. “You don't, remember driving two day cross country and banging on our door at around eleven pm?” Nathan asked as he gave a look of, what Corey could only decide was a mixture of fear and curiosity. “N-no, i think i can but, i just don’t get why my brain wants me to forget, sorry” Corey responded, looking back at the bags next to the couch he had another question. “Where is my stuff?” he asked, a certain urgency to his voice as he asked Nathan. “Oh, you totally flipped Andy out man, telling him to check what was on the memory card on your camera and the evidence was on the laptop but dude, they were outta juice, so i put them on the charger a few hours after you passed out, they should be in the office room” he explained to the confused adult, Corey immediately stood up to go look but upon realizing that he was seven steps in before not knowing where the office was, he turned to look back at Nathan who was chuckling to himself. 

“Go through that door, past the kitchen and down the hallway, it’ll be the last door on your right” Nathan said with humor in his voice, leaving Corey to really question the directions given but listened to him anyways, walking past the kitchen and down the hallway he found a maroon colored door with a plaque that read good morning, with a cartoon character wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow highlights holding a cup of coffee, Corey had turned the doorknob and pushed inward to the room.

The room was of medium size, having three desks that consisted of a corner desk with a dual monitor computer setup and a microphone with an armstand, a second desk connected to the right of it which featured a single monitor as well as a tack board with notes and pictures on it, the last desk has stacks of filing drawers and was were his laptop and camera had sat while connected to their respective charging cables. He grabbed a tucked in office chair and pulled it out against the carpeted floor, sitting down and opening his laptop as the screen came to life and a login pin had popped up. “Shit...uh, well maybe” Corey spoke softly to himself as he typed in the numbers six twenty-seven, two thousand and two. With a stroke of luck the pin was correct and he was able to access his computer, quickly going into his files and pouring over the folders and quickly found his way to a folder labeled “recording” and with a tap on the track pad, opened the folder as dozens of video files were listed and organized as he clicked on a video titled, “evidence_04” and turned the volume up.   
  
_ “COREY!” the voice of a female called out, the camera was held at what could be assumed chest level as the figure of a large man with blonde hair came into the camera's view. “Casey, it, oh fuck, Marz...” Corey's voice rang out, full of pain and fear as the camera was static before being shook violently by the other figure “dude we can’t, we need to fucking go while henry grabs the guns-” Casey's voice was cut off by another scream and the sound of a low pitched screech, then soon followed by gunshots, as the two began to sprint through what was a wooded area, before the camera was dropped and the video cut to black. _

  
  


“Corey… What the hell happened in Colorado?” a voice behind him asked.


End file.
